A Marauder's Inheritance
by Bats and spiders
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry is struggling with 'his' emotions. Having a werewolf, owl animagus and a Veela as girlfriends doesn't help either…. M for a reason! mention of rape, sex, maybe swearing FemHarry/Hermione/Fleur/HumanHedwig
1. Voldemort's Plans

After the death of Sirius, Harry is struggling with 'his' emotions. Having a werewolf, owl animagus and a Veela as girlfriends doesn't help either….

M for a reason! (rape, sex, maybe swearing) FemHarry/Hermione/Fleur/HumanHedwig

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter's world, I would be a female. I'm a male, so I don't own Harry Potter or his universe. Light(or not) Ron/Dumbledore bashing, Ron and Harry didn't become friends again during 4th year!

I changed the time of some events in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but nothing really major.

* * *

Chapter I:

Voldemort's plans

Snake-like eyes narrowed down to five humans, dressed in black clothes, wearing skull-like, white masks. It was immediately clear to anyone with a bit of knowledge about them that the humans had to be Death Eaters.  
The Death Eaters were standing in a circle, gathered around the most feared Wizard in more than a century; Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemorts research into Dark Magic, had left his body tortured, inhuman, frightening to everyone. The snake-like eyes were set in a flat face, almost without a nose, resembling a snake's head. Thin, blood-red lips completed the face, which had a cold and cruel look, letting everyone who looked at it know its owner was no human anymore, a cruel, cold ghost af a man. As Lord Voldemort spoke in his hissing voice, his thin lips hardly moved at all.

"I have a task for you, Bellatrix. You will be performing it together with Nott, Dolohov, Rookwood and Mulciber. Do not fail me again. Your mistakes have already cost me too much. Perform this task perfect, otherwise you will beg me for mercy.  
The Hogwarts Express will be leaving soon, Potter and that Mudblood Granger will be on it. You and the others are to kidnap them. I have found a way for you to Apparate onto the train. Wormtail has to find out in which coupe they are. Disarm and Stun Potter and the Mudblood, make sure you don't injure them permanently. You can kill everyone else who offers resistance. Bring Potter and the Mudblood back here and lock them in the dungeons."

Lord Voldemort spoke to the members of his Inner Circle, the very few Death Eaters whom he trusted fully. A full gathering of the Inner Circle only happened when the Dark Lord had set up a great plan, so important that only his most loyal followers could execute it. After the incident at the Ministry, where Voldemort was revealed to the wizarding world, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had to strike quickly, to prevent the Order and the Ministry from taking steps to improve their security and revealing the infiltrated Death Eaters.  
Luckily, Fudge still hadn't done anything to really oppose the Death Eaters, but Voldemort knew it wouldn't be long before Fudge would be replaced. Fudge's popularity had already been low before the incident at the Ministry, and now it was revealed Fudge had lied for almost a year about the return of Voldemort, his popluratiy would drop to zero.  
Voldemort knew that Dumbledore would try to place one of his followers on the post, and that it would be hard to prevent that from happening. The pure-blooded seats on the Wizengamot were only just having a majority, so Voldemort was very vulnerable there.  
Aside from strengtening their power in the Wizengamot, the Death Eaters also had vowed revenge on Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. For this goal, the Death Eaters had been called to Riddle Manor, a cold, dark house, belonging to Lord Voldemort. The high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort was filled with anger, sending shivers through all who heard it. Bellatrix, Nott, Dolohov, Rookwood and Mulciber knew that if they failed, they would not survive the punishment. They had never seen the Dark Lord so angry. His hissing voice, almost like Parseltongue, spoke again.

"Potter and his friends have been around too long. They have bothered me too many times. They have survived too often. He deserves a very painful punishment for his actions. Make sure you get him alive and sane. The mudblood Granger too."

"We will do as you order, My Lord. We are faithful. We will always serve you, our Lord."

Bellatrix Lestrange spoke, bowing for Voldemort. After the incident at the Ministry of Magic, Bellatrix had suffered a very thorough punishment, leaving her almost broken. The Dark Lord had made very clear that if Bellatrix failed again, she wouldn't be worthy of carrying the Dark Mark. This meant she would be tortured to death by the Dark Lord himself, a punishment like she was only a Mudblood. This was the most horrifying thing a Death Eater could imagine.  
Before Voldemort could answer Bellatrix, the apparition warning went off, indicating that another Death Eater would join them. Indeed, a little POP was heard by those already present, and Peter Pettigrew appeared, bowing deeply for the Dark Lord. Voldemort transferred his concentration to Wormtail, something Bellatrix was thankful for.

"Get up, Wormtail. What do you have to report?"

"My Lord, the Hogwarts Express has just left the station of Hogwarts. Potter and the Mudblood are in the last carriage, with no-one around them. Severus has also just told me the potions are ready. At the moment he is pouring the potions into vials. The plan is all ready, My Lord."

"Excellent work, Wormtail. We shall put the plan in motion, then. Inform Severus that his potions will be needed soon. I don't have any other tasks for him at the moment, so he may retreat to his house, but tell him to be prepared for another task soon."

Wormtail left with another deep bow, heading to Severus´ laboratory, which was in the basement of the house. The greasy-haired, hooked-nosed Potions master had been working on two new potions for three months, and his work was now paying off. It had been very difficult, as the potions required ingredients like fresh Werewolf blood and Veela hair and needed incredible timing. It was all worth it, though. The potions would prove to be invaluabe to Lord Voldemort soon.

The Dark Lord spoke to the other Death Eaters present, "You know what your task is. Prepare yourselves to conduct it. I expect you to be ready in half an hour. Meet with Wormtail to get instructions on in which carriage Potter and the Mudblood are. I want Potter and the Mudblood here before tonight. Do not fail me again. Prove to me that you are worthy to serve me."

All the Death Eaters present bowed deeply, as a sign they would follow their instructions.  
Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. Bellatrix and the others left the room, leaving Lord Voldemort alone in his room.

While Lord Voldemort crossed the room to his throne, his thoughts caused a cruel smile to form on his face. As everyone knew, it was never a good sign when Lord Voldemort was pleased or happy. The things that would happen next wouldn't be good for Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's Notes

This was an introduction chapter, the next ones will be longer, I promise. I am trying to use cliffhangers, but I don't know whether they work or not.

Please send me a review and let me know what you think of it!


	2. Friends in need

Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really helped a lot. I will try to make my chapters longer, but that is my weak point, so I will need a bit of time to master it. I also realised I had a plot hole, and the best way I could think of to fix it was to include a Human Hedwig. So this is now a GirlHarry/Hermione/Fleur/Hedwig story. I also rewrote Chapter One. Please read it, there are a few interesting new things in it.  
Harry is still a boy now, but that will change in the next few chapters. How, you'll have to wait to find out.  
I feel I didn't commit plagiarism, but if anyone feels I do, notice me. On to the story now.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Friends in need

It was the end of this year at Hogwarts. Currently, all the students were getting into the carriages. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were sharing a carriage. Neville and Luna had also recovered from the Death Eater attack, though they would need to remain calm for a few more days. They were releashed from the Hospital Wing only yesterday. Madam Pomfrey really had done miracles: Neville and Luna's scars were already beginning to disappear, though it would take a few years before they were fully healed.  
When they all had sat down, Neville checked Trevor's cage. Luckily, Trevor was still in his cage, and looking sulkily and bored, if that was possible for a toad. After Trevor had disappeared for two weeks during last year and was finally found in a toilet on the 4th floor, Neville's grandmother had decided Neville had to keep Trevor in a cage. Reluctantly, Neville had agreed. Harry thought it was a good thing, as Trevor had caused quite a lot of annoyance at Hogwarts by randomly appearing in toilets and bathrooms. Especially the time Trevor had hopped all around a girls' bathroom at the same time a few girls were taking showers had caused a bit of uproar. Trevor had almost been stepped upon by one of the girls before they noticed him.  
Harry, Neville and Hermione looked out of the window, while Luna was reading The Quibbler. Hermione looked a bit disapproving at The Quibbler, but since it had published Harry's version of the events at the Tournament, Hermione had opened up a bit towards it. She even had tried to read it, but it didn't turn out to be a succes; Hermione didn't think the Werewolf foxes, foxes that transformed into a sort of werewolf, were planning on starting a outbreak of pimples, as one of the articles had suggested. Luna had insisted they were indeed planning a outbreak of pimples, to try and get more power over the Wizarding world. Luna and Hermione had gotten into a rather heated discussion about it. Harry had been forced to break it up before the discussion got too heated.

The carriage ride went by as usual, the carriage moving very fast, their surroundings a blur.

When they got to the station where the Hogwarts Express was waiting, Hermione put her mouth near Harry's ear, whispering in it. With all the noise and commotion from the students around them, Harry had to strain himself to hear her.

"Harry, would you like to share a coupe with me? I want to talk to you in private during the train ride. I have a few things I would like to speak to you about."

Harry responded, glad Hermione asked him to talk. He had also wanted to talk to Hermione, but he didn't know how he could ever do that, with what had happened the last few days.

"Of course, Hermione, I was also hoping I could talk to you. I am also having some things to talk about."

The station was busy as usual, with students trying to get on the train as fast as possible, hooting owls and some cats as well. Harry and Hermione entered the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express, finding an empty coupe.

They entered the coupe, shutting the door behind them and putting their trunks away. Hermione seated herself on the opposite of Harry, both of them were sitting close to the window. During the last days of the school year, Harry and Hermione had agreed that Harry should be staying with the Grangers for a few weeks in the vacation, which was agreed upon by Hermione's parents, though her father was a bit wary of letting a friend of his daughter stay during the vacation. Hermione knew Harry would be very nervous about being accepted by the older Grangers, so she decided to try to and comfort Harry.

"Harry, I know my parents will accept you staying with us during the summer for a few weeks. But my father is a bit protective towards me, you know. I'm really his little princess. Just keep that in mind."

At these words, Harry became very worried. _'What is her father going to do?' _Harry taught.

As if Hermione could read Harry's mind, she said: "I think you can expect a few questions and he will keep an eye on you the first few days, but after a few days you should get along with him pretty well. Once he is used to the idea of a friend staying with us, he will be happy to have a man to talk to. He says it's hard, not having one man in the house to talk to."

Harry was only partially relieved by this answer, which showed on his face. Hermione had, after five years of knowing Harry, learned to read his facial expressions, so she noticed Harry's reaction.

"Harry, you are my friend, my father knows that. And my mother would not tolerate you getting bothered by my father, so relax. My mum will really like you, she will be so glad a friend of mine is staying over. My father has a bit of a big mouth, but he is actually very good with people. Besides, all fathers are worried about their daughters. It's natural, I guess. You don't need to be worried, Harry."

Harry was, thanks to the Dursleys, extremely insecure and shy. Hermione knew this, though of course she didn't know of Harry's treatment by the Dursleys. She and her parents had decided it might do Harry good to stay with them for a few weeks, away from the Dursleys.

__

-Flashback-

_After the fight with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had been forced to stay in Hogwart's medical wing for several days by Madame Pomfrey. Antonin Dolohov's curse had severly injured Hermione, leaving large scars across her chest. At the moment, she was walking towards the common room of Gryffindor, when she suddenly saw Harry running through a corridor in front of her. Hermione knew Harry he just had a second talk with Professor Dumbledore about the events at the Ministry. Hermione didn't really know what they had spoken about, only that Harry had a sort of connetion to Voldemort and that Professor Dumbledore hadn't informed Harry about it. She quickly decided to go after Harry, to see if she could help him. It was hard to keep up with Harry, as his __Quidditch training had made him very fit. Eventually, she stopped in front of a deserted classroom, in which she had seen Harry disappear. She tried to twist the door knob, but it was locked. Hermione tried the Alohomora charm, which was succesful. She slowly opened the door, to see Harry sitting on a desk with tears on his face. She slowly closed the door and walked to Harry. Hermione, after five years of being friends with Harry, instantly knew he was upset about Sirius' death. She knew a gentle approach would be best, so she spoke in a soft voice._

"_Harry, Sirius's death wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save him. Dumbledore should have told you his secrets."_

"_I have led Sirius to his death! If I had checked better, Sirius wouldn't have been forced to go after me!"_

_Hermione could tell that Harry was truly upset, blaming himself for Sirius' death. She knew Harry would not realise that he was not to be blamed. She had to make Harry believe he hadn't done anything wrong, otherwise he would keep blaming himslef._

_"Harry, you did everything you could do to check your vision. It wasn't your fault you were misled. Did you talk to the Headmaster?"_

_At this, Harry become more even angry. "He has been keeping secrets from me. He should have told me everything. Instead, he tells me nothing. He lied to me."_

_Har__ry told Hermione how Dumbledore had kept Harry's connection with Voldemort secret, why Harry had to return to the Dursleys, and the indifference of Dumbledore about Harry's health and wellbeing. When Harry had said expressively he didn't want to return to the Dursleys, Dumbledore had ignored him. Hermoine became more and more horrified during the story, not understanding why Dumbledore would have done something like what Harry said. She knew Harry had to be right, though. Harry never lied to her._

"_And he says he did__ it to give me a normal childhood. When did I ever have a normal childhood? He betrayed me, lied to me. How can I ever trust him again?"_

_"How? How can Dumbledore be so cruel, indifferent? He is supposed to take care of you, Harry." Hermione muttered, with a utterly shocked expression on her face._

_"I don't know, Hermione. I would never have thaught he would do this to me. We obviously cannot thrust him as much as we thought we could. We will have to stay away from him, he already suggested to me I would have to be a bait for Voldemort."_

_"I'm not going to hide anymore. I want to survive this war. Voldemort has to be defeated. Dumbledore only hopes I will help him out. I will fight Voldemort, but not for Dumbledore. He has betrayed me. I'm not going to put up with his schemes anymore. I will need to get away from the Dursleys. I need to hind a place to hide, to train." Harry spoke, in a hard, determined voice._

_"I will need to do it by myself. I cannot rely on Dumbledore anymore." Harry spoke again, now in a voice that was almost breaking. This startled Hermione, as Harry had always been strong._

_Hermione did the only thing she knew would help, hugging Harry and making physical contact. She noticed his breathing was ragged and forced.  
__This seemed to startle Harry at first, but he didn't pull away either. __After a while, Harry seemed to calm down. He hugged Hermione back and making more physical contact, his head now next to Hermione's. Harry realized that Hermione had been injured because of him, and he immediately realised he could not allow Hermione to get injured because of him again. A guilty feeling flashed through his entire body. Hermione noticed this; she looked questioningly at Harry._

"_Hermione, I am truly sorry for what I have caused to you. I can really understand it if you don't want to be associated with me anymore. I caused your injuries."_

"_Harry, I would never leave you. You are just too important to me. You didn't cause my injuries. It was that Death Eater Dolohov."_

_When Harry didn't seem to be convinced, Hermione turned his head, looking him in the eye. Their faces were now only centimeters apart, fierce brown eyes looking into defeated and sad green._

"_Harry, you ARE my friend. Truely. I will always stand by you. And stop being so self destructive. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to be all grieving! He would have wanted you to be happy!"_

"_Hermione…"_

_Harry didn't get further; Hermione put a finger on his lips, silencing him. Hermione decided to chance topics, since Harry was in such a bad mood._

"_Harry, enough. You don't have to stay with the Dursleys all summer. You can stay with me and my parents for a few weeks."_

_Harry was completely stunned, unable to say anything for a few moments. Finally, his brains provided him an argument._

"_Hermione, I cannot accept that. It would put your family in danger."_

"_It won't, Harry. Voldemort doesn't know about my family, they're Muggles, after all. He will never suspect you'll be with us. You would be even safer with us than anywhere else."_

_"But your family, I don't want to disturb them. I don't have the right to interrupt your holiday."_

"_That's nonsense, Harry. My family will love it if you stay with us. I've already asked them and Dumbledore. They think it's a good idea. My mom was really happy to be able to meet one of my friends. You really need to have a proper holiday instead of staying with those Dursleys. I promise you my parents would really like to have you staying with us for a few weeks." _

_Harry tried to argue, but his brains couldn't find any arguments. After a moment or two, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him off the desk he was sitting on, and said: "You need to go packing, the Hogwarts Express leaves in a few hours. And no excuses."_

_Hermione made her way out of the classroom, dragging Harry along. Harry was too schocked to struggle, so he allowed himself to be dragged to the door by Hermione. When the two teens stepped into the hall, Hermione released Harry and locked the door again. _

_Hermione grabbed Harry's hands again, and started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't object, as his brains were still processing what had just happened. _

_-End Flashback-_

"We will need to find a way to practice some spells, Hermione. I also would like to read about becoming an Animagus. I think that could be very usefull in the coming fight. We will need any advantage we can get. Look at Sirius. He's the only person who's ever escaped from Azkaban, and he was only able to slip the Dementors because he had a canine form; it confused them, they couldn't home in on him like they would a would need to keep it hidden, though. If we registered with the Ministry, Voldemort and Dumbledore could find out."

"That's a really good idea, Harry. I do believe we should be able to buy some books about Animagi transforming. I believe it requires a potion, so we would be able to brew that during the vacation, but the ritual itself would have to wait until we're back at Hogwarts. It is a very hard process, and it is probably going to take several months. The book I lent from the library said you can't choose your form, your magic will force you in some form. I know you will be able to do it, Harry. You're definitely powerful enough." Hermione rambled on, bombarding Harry with her knowledge.

"Doesn't ever chance." Harry thought.

"Really, Hermione, I'm not that powerful. I think it would be you who would be able to transform first. You're so smart, I cannot compete with you."

"That's books and studying, Harry, that's not all. Your intuition is so much better than mine, and that's what's required for the Animagus transformation. The book said the transformation mostly happens on instinct and willpower, and that's what you're far better in than I am."

"You're pretty good at that too, Hermione. But how does the process of becoming a Animagus work?"

At Harry's question, Hermione broke out into a bright smile, obviously happy with the chance to bombard Harry with her knowledge. Harry could tell that Hermione was preparing herself for quoting some book in great detail. Indeed, Hermione got a serious expression on her face and started to give Harry a lecture, as she took out some book from her trunk, flipped over to a page and began to read.

"The first step to becoming an animagus, and by far the longest and most difficult in the multi-step process, is the retraining of the brain to connect with the natural world. This preliminary step is where most witches and wizards attempting the transformation fail. To truly harmonize oneself with their animal form, a witch or wizard must willfully and consciously abandon part of themselves to their animal instincts. Only when tokens of this union with the world transcending human experience are fully connected to the witch or wizard seeking form beyond human can one transition from the human shape of witch or wizard to the adopted form of beast. Here too lie complications, for even if one has the mental discipline to adjust their thinking, many witches and wizards are inherently incapable of accepting that they have an animal counterpart woven into their magical psychological profile. If one cannot surrender to the idea of possessing animal qualities they will never succeed in physically transforming into that animal shape."

"Okay… so how can we do it?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "We have to figure it out ourselves from these clues, obviously. They're not about to give a step-by-step how-to for becoming an animagus."

Harry frowned and said: "So… you don't know how to do it?"

Hermione glared faintly at him. "Harry, we can figure this out. Now, I've been thinking about what they meant by 'retraining the brain', and I think it could mean meditation."

"Meditation? Like, Buddhist monks?"

Hermione smiled. "Something like that, yes. In the Muggle world there are alternative medicine theories as well as religious subgroups that suggest meditation to do very much the same thing, get in touch with nature, transcend human consciousness. I think that kind of approach is what this book suggests is necessary for the first step."

"What about those tokens? What does that mean?"

Hermione looked down at the book and played with the edge of the page. "Maybe we're supposed to gather bits of the natural world. Perhaps we're meant to collect as many pieces of nature as we can, you know, as many kinds of grass, or types or leaves, or bits of animal hair from as many species we can, feathers… I don't know, but those would be 'tokens', don't you think? I don't really know how to do it, but I'm sure there has to be some book with more detailed information somewhere."

"So we can collect those tokens during the holiday, and make preparations for the transforming process?"

"Yes Harry, we could do that. We wouldn't be using any magic, so the Ministry won't be able to detect what we're doing. We'll have to conceal what we're doing though, since we don't plan on registering with the Ministry, it is considered to be illegal."

"Thanks Hermione, it could really help in the future if we were Animagi." Harry had a worried look on his face when he spoke, clearly thinking what could happen in the future with Lord Voldemort on the loose.

"You shouldn't worry about the future, Harry. Whatever happens, I will stand by you. Remember that." Hermione spoke, in a strong voice, without any doubt. Harry was relieved by this, as Hermione's friendship and support meant so much to him. Harry was sure that if Hermione hadn't helped him, he wouldn't even have survived his first year.

"Thanks, Hermione. I still don't know what will happen with Lord Voldemort back, and the Death Eaters behind us. I'm really happy you support me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You really are a life-saver."

"Don't praise me so much, Harry. You can do very well on your own. I just helped a bit here and there." Hermione said, looking into Harry's eyes, communicating silently with him. Harry looked back, and a connection seemed to form between the two of them. The connection was deeper than they had ever thought possible. It was as thought they could send their thoughts to each other, knowing instantly what the other thought. Both of them had many thoughts, about present, past and future. However, each knew that their friendship was something that bounded them together, assuring them they would never be alone. That feeling reassured them, making them more confident that they would be able to overcome what lay ahead of them.  
They remained in that position for what felt like hours, never looking away from the other.

The Hogwarts Express was now riding through a forest, the trees a green blur, the sound from the train almost non-existent.

Harry and Hermione broke their eye contact when they heard the door being opened. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stapped in, Draco looking angry and Crabbe and Goyle intimidating. Crabbe and Goyle appeared to have suddenly grown an inch or so, making them rather tall and broad-muscled.

"Ah Potter, have your Mudblood whore with you, I see? You should watch out, Potter. _He _has now returned. He will strike against the Mudbloods and Blood traiters. Soon you'll be _His _first victim. The Mudbloods and Blood Traitors will be exterminated. You have made the wrong choice, Potter. You have sided with the wrong, losing side. I told you so years ago. Now you're going to pay for your arrogance, Potter. You'll pay for putting my father into Azkaban."

Snapped Malfoy, his eyes focused on Harry. Crabbe and Goyle crackled their knuckles appreciatively, trying to grin in a mean way. Harry, however was not intimidated. A hot surge of anger flashed through him, making his eyes flicker dangerously. Draco stepped away a bit from Harry, being intimidated by the look in Harry's eyes.

"I'm more than happy to have been able to put the worthless Death Eater you call a father in Azkaban. Leave now, Malfoy. You're just as worthless and stupid as your father was. I hope you end up with him in Azkaban. You two are too good for the Dementors. Now, leave. Do not bother me again."

Harry snapped back, standing up and pulling his wand. Harry pointed it straight at Malfoy's face, the end only a few inches away from Malfoy's face. At this, Malfoy tried to pull his own wand too, but before he had managed it, Hermione had sent a Disarming Hex at him, making his wand fly through the air. Crabbe and Goyle tried to hit Harry, but before they could manage it, Harry had sent Stunners at them and Malfoy, knocking them to the floor. Harry looked at Hermione: she too had her wand aimed at Malfoy, her face very angry. The look on Hermione's face was, in Harry's opinion, enough to make a Death Eater back away. He had never seen Hermione so angry. Slowly, Harry put his wand away, shortly followed by Hermione.

"Thanks for the help, Hermione. Now lets get these worthless pieces of shite out of here."

"No thanks, Harry. I was glad to be able to help. You shouldn't let Malfoy get to you so easily, Harry. He is just worthless rubbish."

"He insulted you, Hermione. I simply couldn't let that remark pass."

"You don't need to defend me, Harry. I'm not insulted by him. His words mean nothing to me."

Harry frowned, but decided not to continue. Instead he said: "Lets get them out of here, they're not exactly adding to the interior."

Hermione agreed, and she and Harry rolled Draco, Crabbe and Goyle into the passageway. It wasn't easy, since Crabbe and Goyle were rather heavy. When Harry had finished with Draco, he bent towards him saying:

"You have a lot to learn, Malfoy. Even a first-year could defeat you at duelling. Maybe your greasy-haired Death Eater could learn you something? Tell your aunt I'll do everything I can to get her someday. I will get her and every other Death Eater. Voldemort won't be able to protect them. I'll finish them. Azkaban is too good for them, I hope they will rot away in it."

With these words, Harry stood up straight, and walked back into the carriage. When he closed the door behind him and sealing it with a Locking Charm, Hermione sat down again, saying: "Those three won't be bothering us now. I think we should also do some exercizing during the vacation, Crabbe and Goyle were very heavy."

Harry agreed, sitting down on the opposite of Hermione.

* * *

This was the renewed Chapter Two. Please let me know what you think of it! For the ones that read the old Chapter One, please don't forget to check the new one and let me know what you think! Next chapter will have Ron in it, and the Death Eaters too!  
Hope to update soon!( but don't count too much on that, I'm rather busy at the moment)


	3. Enemies

**Chapter three:**

**Enemies**

To say that Wormtail wasn't happy would have been an massive understatement. Firstly, he didn't recieve as much respect and recognition for bringing the Dark Lord back as he had expected. He had been hoping to recieve huge amounts of gold, influence and wealth once he had brought the Dark Lord back. He didn't get any of that.  
Secondly, he had been tortured more than once, used by the Dark Lord as a way of relieving anger. The Dark Lord's Crucios were the most painful ways of torturing someone in the world. Even the Medieval Muggle torture methods were less painful. Every time Wormtail failed, and that was quite often, the Dark Lord would torture him.  
Thirdly, his debt to Harry Potter was very bothersome for him. What to do if Potter decided to call in the debt? Wormtail would be a tool for the boy, forced to do whatever the boy wanted. Potter could make Wormtail do anything he asked, and Wormtail couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even want to think about the repercussions that would follow. He would surely not survive the Dark Lords punishment. Lord Voldemort was unforgiving towards those who opposed him. And he would certainly view Wormtail as an opponent if Potter used the Debt. Wormtail could only hope to stay away from the boy, to make sure he couldn't demand Wormtail returned the debt.  
And last, the plan the Dark Lord had made up was so horrifying, it made Wormtail's stomach turn if he thought about it. He may have been a Death Eater, but even Wormtail could feel pity for Lord Voldemort's soon-to-be victims. It wasn't much, but it still was there. But he didn't dare go against his master's wishes. And those were very clear.  
He had to instruct the Death Eaters how to Apparate onto the Hogwarts Express, and then get the potions from Severus. Wormtail didn't like the greasy-haired Potions Master, as he inspired fear in Wormtail. It didn't help that Snape was constantly sneering at Wormtail.

Just at that moment, Bellatrix entered the room Wormtail was in, followed by the other Death Eaters. Wormtail alsway felt disgusted around Bellatrix, and had to hide it, because Bellatrix Lestrange was not someone you wanted to be your enemy. She had already made plans about what to do with Potter and the Mudblood once they got here, and those plans further increased Wormtail's fear of her.

"What do you have to tell us, Wormtail? Make it short, we don't have all day, unlike you." Bellatrix spoke, with a sneer on her face. Her face was haughty, aristocratic as always. She looked down on Wormtail, her nose high in the air. He rapidly spoke, with an hint of fear in his voice.

"Our Lord has made these medaillons. They will break the Anti-Apparation Wards on the Hogwarts Express. Potter and the Mudblood are in the last carriage, alone last time I checked. Our Lord said they must not get any change of escape." Wormtail replied quickly, taking some medaillons out of his pockets and starting to hand them out.

"Last time you checked? You better hope Potter and the Mudblood are still in that carriage, and alone. Since when do the Death Eaters use the excuse 'Last time I checked', Wormtail? Our Lord is already beginning to think you aren't able to do anything useful, and he is certainly right. You should improve your performance soon, Wormtail, before you are completely useless." Said Bellatrix.

"I helped our Lord to get his body back. I restored him to power. I was the first servant to return to him." Wormtail replied, clearly agitated that he was being thought of as being useless.

"Only out of fear, Wormtail." Said Bellatrix, "Our Lord knows that. Are you truely faithful, Wormtail? I know you aren't. You were afraid of Azkaban. You were not willing to suffer for your Master. You hid, hoping no-one would find you. Only when you had no other choice did you return."

Wormtail shut up at this, not willing to take chances with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix took her medaillon, looking at it with wonder and delight. Her master had once again outwitted the old fool Dumbledore. Oh, what she would do to Potter and the Mudblood. Potter would be delicious,_´almost like candy. Only a far better one than the normal ones.´ _Bellatrix thought.

At the mad look on Bellatrix' face, Wormtail, knowing very well what that look meant, quickly slipped out of the room, wanting to be away from the dangerous woman. The look on her face had sent shivers along his spine. Wormtail was now entirely sure the woman was mad, and he promised himself he would stay out of her way from now on. _'It would be far better for my health.'_ He thought.

The first of his tasks completed, Wormtail headed for the dungeons, and Snape's Potions room.

**The Hogwarts Express**

Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger were remarkable students, more talented than most. Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley was not as gifted as his former friends. This had inspired jealously, and caused him to abandon his friends during the Triwizard Tournament. Being stubborn, Ron wouldn't see the error of his ways and apologize. Therefore, the drift between Ron and Harry and Hermione widened even further, until Ron did everything he could to cause Harry emotional pain. He did everything to make Harry feel bad and unwanted. At this, Harry and the others in Gryffindor House started to avoid Ron. The result of this was that Harry took after Hermione and started to study much more, getting better marks, while Ron was doing notoriously poor and had no friends anymore. Everyone had quickly learned Ronald Weasley was not a person you wanted to be near you. Ron was being rude and blunt to almost everyone. Professor McGonagall had given Ron many lectures, detentions and punishments, but they didn't seem to help. For some reason, Professor Dumbledore refused to do anything about it, saying that Ron would have to mature on his own and see the error of his behavior.  
But it seemed like Ron wasn't growing up or seeing the error of his treatment of Harry and the others; he was always angry and being rude to people. He also had somehow gotten the idea Hermione should be with him, as his girlfriend. Of course, Hermione had gotten into a row with him, and even smacked Ron. Professor McGonagall had ordered Ron and Hermione not to harm each other, and Hermione had avoided Ron since then. Ron had tried to claim her, but that didn't work; Hermione just walked away every time Ron tried something. Harry had nearly hexed Ron into oblivation, but Hermione stopped him, saying Ron simply wasn't worth the trouble.

Harry and Hermione had just recovered from hexing Malfoy and his two cronies and sat down again, when they heard the compartiment door slide open rather forcefully. Ron entered the coupe, looking angry. _'This can't be good. What does he want now?' _thought Hermione. Harry thought, _'Him again. Doesn't he ever learn? I'll hurt him if he tries anything with Hermione.' _

Ron spoke, saying "Come with me, Hermione. There are better places to be than with that Potter. What good is he?" _'She's mine. That Potter brat can't claim her.' _he thought. Hermione would be his, and she would do everything for him! She would give him what he wanted, just as she should!

However, Ron's little fantasy world was schocked off its foundations when Hermione spoke.

"You have no saying over me, Ronald Weasley. I can choose for myself with whom I spend time with. I don't see what you mean with your slandering!"

Hermione stood up, her eyes blazing. _'How did that idiot get the idea that he can order me around?'_ Greatly insulted, Hermione made to give Ron a piece of her mind. Harry too stood up, his eyes seemingly boring into Ron's skull. At this, Ron became a bit uncomfortable, shifting slightly. Yet when he spoke, it was with force.

"You should know very well what I mean, Hermione! How can you forget he has led us all nearly to our deaths many times? First year, that crazy Cerberus and almost getting strangeld and beaten and everything. Then next year, the Basilisk and the attacks and all. You got petrified and nearly killed, for Merlin's sake!  
Third year, those Dementors at Hogwarts just because Black wanted to kill Potter! Fourth year, he enters himself into the Tournament, desperate for more fame! And then last year, that Umbridge woman here because Potter couldn't keep his fath mouth shut! He attracts murders, thieves, Death Eaters and he wants all of us to admire him!  
How can you not see that Potter lies, decieves you? He will cause you nothing but pain and trouble. He's gotten you nearly killed five times already! How many more near-death experiences must you have before you believe me? Before you see reason? If you don't see it, you're going to get killed one day!"

Ron was furious by now, his face and ears totally red, making him look like a madman. Hermione was now worked up too, and Harry was having a very cold look in his eyes. Hedwig, who had been let out of her cage earlier, threw Ron an incredible ugly look from the top of the ceiling. Hermione screeched:

"You are lying! Harry never forced us or me to go with him! It was our own choice to follow him! It was my own choice, and when you followed Harry, it was your choice! Don't go around telling lies about Harry, because you are just jealous of things Harry never wanted. You want to be gawped at? You want to be slandered? You want your family murdered for a bit of fame? You want to be Voldemort's target?  
You're an idiot, then. Do you really blame Harry for all that has happened? You blame him for things he couldn't control?  
GO AWAY! Stay away from Harry! I will hex you if I see you anywere close to Harry ever again!"

Hermione took a step towards Ron, preparing to slap him. Harry stepped in, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder to calm her. She turned around, looking at him in surprise. Although Harry appeared calm, his eyes told a different story. A fire was burning in them, cold and unforgiving. His voice was hard, cold:

"Hermione is right. You ARE an idiot. If you want to have my scar, go ahead. I'm sure you would like to have your entire family killed off and to be the target of an insane Dark Lord and his followers. You can take over from me on my part, but get away. I don't want to deal with you now, but if you don't hurry up and get away, you'll get hurt."

With these words, Harry threw Ron an extemely angry look. Ron, stupid as always, replied:

"Think you can intimidate me, Potter? Think that because you're the stupid Boy-who-lived you can do everything you want? You now need to steal MY girlfriend?"

"I'm NOT your girlfriend, idiot! How did you ever get that idea?" screamed Hermione.

Before she or Harry could do or say anything more, Hedwig let out a piercing SCREECH and dive-bombed towards Ron, her talons out and ready to strike. Ron ducked as quickly as he could and tried to protect his head with his arms, but it didn't work. Hedwig hit Ron, attacking the skin of his face with her very sharp talons and beak. She bit Ron's nose, and cut into his face with her talons. Ron screamed, trying to fend Hedwig off. Again it didn't work, as Hedwig was incredible strong if she was angry. Ron's nose and face were already badly bleeding, thanks to the deep gashes Hedwig made, and which were increasing in number every second. With an agonizing howl, Ron ran out of the coupe, Hedwig still attacking him, the door slamming close behind them. They only left a bit of Ron's blood, which was splattered on the floor and the seats.  
Harry and Hermione quickly rushed out of the coupe, onto the walking passage. The thin line of blood ran to the right, but Ron had already run far away from Harry and Hermione. They could see that Hedwig was still attacking Ron, circling above his head and snapping her talons at him. Other people's heads emerged, looking puzzled as to why Ronald Weasley was running down the corridor, all the while screaming.

At that very moment, Harry's and Hermione's lifes would change forever.

A very loud BANG shook the train back and forth, making Harry and Hermione loose their balance and fall to the ground. Screams erupted around them, people rushed out onto the passage. More BANGS followed, shaking the train again. The wooden doors splintered and their glass shattered. The wooden and glass splinters cut into Harry's and Hermione's flesh, drawing blood. Mad chackling echoed through the train, a voice Harry instantly recognized.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

The mad Death Eater.

A image of her, laughing at the Ministry, flitted through Harry's mind, followed by her mad voice, instructing him how to use the Cruciatus Curse.

This meant that whoever was doing this, they were Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange was with them. A loud shout caused Harry to leave his thoughts, realising that someone had just cast a spell. Fire erupted on the other ends of the carriage, blocking the passage. Smoke started to fill the train, assaulting the student's lungs. Curses started flying randomly, apparently aimed at the students. Harry and Hermione jumped up, drawing their wands. Harry looked up, just in time to warn Hermione.

"Hermione! DUCK!"

A red bolt of light shot past Hermione, only missing her by inches.

_'Why are they using stunners? Last time they used Dark Curses and Unforgivables.'_ Harry thought, but his attention was distracted from his thoughts when the outline of someone appeared in front of him. The skull-like mask the Death Eaters wore was barely visible through the smoke, but Harry recognized it immediately.

"Stupefy!"

The red bolt of light hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Harry pulled Hermione with him, jumping over the body of the fallen Death Eater. They started to run towards the end of the carriage, hoping to use a Flame-Freezing Charm to pass the fire and warn the guards of the Order and the Aurors in the other carriages about the attack. That plan was thwarted almost immediately when another Death Eater showed up. Before Harry or Hermione could Stun him, he shouted.

"Potter and the Mudblood are here!"

"Get them!" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice sounded throughout the carriage, sharp and clear.

Almost immediately three more Death Eaters showed up, firing Stunning and Binding Curses at Harry and Hermione. They ducked sideways to avoid the curses, but by the time they had done so, the Death Eaters had advanced and were aiming their wands at Harry and Hermione's foreheads. The Death Eaters all cast the Disarming Hex, throwing Harry and Hermione backwards and making their wands fly out of their hands.

"Good to see you again, Potter. I believe we had some issues to finish?"

Harry could now see that one of the newly arrived Death Eaters was Bellatrix Lestrange. She once again wore her ripped Death Eater robes, combined with the skull-like mask, both of which sported blood spatters, but the blood was apparently not from Bellatrix herself. The effect of this clothing choice was to make her look like something straight out of a nightmare, which meant terrifying to almost everyone with a sane intelligence.

"Yes we had,_** Black**__."_

Harry spat out the name of Black like it was a curse.

"Tut tut, Potter, what an agression. But I believe that could be solved. I think I will even take time to teach you myself. _Stupefy."_

At this, all the Death Eaters cast Stunning Spells. Harry and Hermione went limp, their eyes unfocused and their bodies slumped to the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange and another Death Eater grabbed Harry and Hermione, and then apparated away, followed by the others.

It would take almost an hour before anyone on the train realized Harry and Hermione were missing.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out, my muse left me and my computer was rebelling against me. I hate the stupid thing sometimes. Anyway, I'm not a review whore, but please tell me your thoughts!

**Bats and Spiders**


	4. Chapter 4: A chat with Bellatrix

As usual: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Otherwise Book 6 and 7 and the crapologue wouldn't exist and Harry would have been together with Hermione, Fleur and Tonks.

Here is chapter four, as promised. Sorry for the late update. This was a monster to write, and I'm still not entirely happy about it. But I figured I should put something up. I don't want to beg for reviews, but if you could tell me what YOU would like to see next, please tell me, I will be sure to give you credit if I actually use the idea. I could really use some constructive criticism at this moment.

In this and the next chapter, Harry will be turned into a girl. At this moment, he is still a boy, so keep that in mind during reading. **WARNING: **Adult themes, including Harry and Hermione getting physically abused and that sort of thing. So read at your own risk! No flames complaining about it please.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to my schoolwork increasing and exams coming up, I'm going to put this story on the backburner for a while. I will continue to work on one-shots, If I get enough time to work on them.

**Chapter Four: **

**A Chat with Bellatrix Lestrange**

As the unconscious bodies of Harry and Hermione fell to the floor, Bellatrix Lestrange landed gracefully, just as she should. She was a pureblood, after all. However, she didn't have time to clean herself up from the fight, as she had to inform her Master of the success of the mission. She mentioned for someone to come and get the new prisoners. Two of the newly recruited Death Eaters approached her, slowly and carefully, in case she felt like torturing someone. Hesitantly they spoke up.

"Where should Potter and the Mudblood go? Does the Dark Lord want to see them, Mrs. Lestrange?"

"No, not at this time. Get the Mudblood and Potter in the cell, and quick, you imbeciles. And I will be checking on them later, so make sure I find everything as it should be. Don't Enervate them, I will do that."

The two Death Eaters scurried off, taking Harry and Hermione with them. Bellatrix Lestrange looked after them with irritation written across her face.

Sometimes those lower Death Eaters were a real pain in the ass. But she had no time to teach them some proper manners. She had to inform her Master, the Dark Lord, of her success.

"Enervate."

Harry and Hermione's bodies relaxed from the stiff position they had been in for almost two hours.

Gasping, Harry tried to lift his head, but he failed, as his neck was very stiff. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they did not obey his wishes. His glasses were dirty and his eyes burned. Despite this, Harry could see that he was in some kind of dark cell, a wooden table stood in the corner, and a few chains hung from the wall on the right of him. A cough sounded next to him, coming from Hermione who was also waking up. Harry tried to look at her, despite his stiffness, but before he could do or ask anything, a familiar drawl sounded just above him. Harry's eyes looked up in terror as he recognized the person looking down at him.

"Well, well ….So lovely, two young visitors."

Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked at Hermione with a strange look Harry couldn't place as she got her wand out and levitated her towards the wall with all the chains. Hermione started to struggle, but it was to no avail. Lestrange didn't seem to be surprised; instead, she slammed Hermione into the wall. Harry tried to get up; however, he was too weak and couldn't get up. He too was soon pinned to the wall, next to Hermione. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the multiple chains all hanging next to him and Hermione, all kinds of hooks and rings attached to them, waiting to be used for whatever purpose, he did not want to know. Bellatrix Lestrange gave a flick with her wand, and the chains bound him and Hermione to the wall. Harry tried to struggle, but the chains held him very close to the wall. Amused, Bellatrix spoke up.

"Come on now Harry, have some manners. Are you not enjoying our hospitality? Is room service not up to your standards?"

Bellatrix said with a cheerful voice, leaning closer towards Harry. He tried to answer, but his throat was so dry he couldn't get a single word out. After studying him for a few moments, Bellatrix then turned towards Hermione.

"See you later, Sweetie. We'll have some fun, I can promise you."

Her voice was very smooth, flirtatious, and her lips were very close to Hermione's as she spoke. Hermione's only response was to look away from her, disgust clearly visible on her face. Bellatrix was obviously taken a bit off by this response, but she recovered quickly. Her hands shot out, grabbing Hermione's breasts. Hermione and Harry gasped, completely shocked by Bellatrix' action. Bellatrix started massaging Hermione's breasts, drawing surprised gasps from her.

"Don't do that to Hermione! Do to me what you want, but let Hermione go. Please. I will do whatever you want!"

Bellatrix' stepped back, to study Harry. Her expression turned slightly thoughtful, as if she was really contemplating Harry's offer.

"Don't worry. I won't harm your little girlfriend. Soon it will be your turn, Harry."

Quickly casting a _Muffliato _charm, she silenced Harry. Tossing her wand onto the table, Bellatrix turned back to Hermione. Her hands started at the top of Hermione's breasts, just lightly feeling. However her hands soon went down, touching the sides of Hermione's breasts.

Whispering softly, Bellatrix brought her head closer to Hermione's. "I won't harm you, Sweetie. I just want to feel you. I'll make this pleasurable for you too, I promise."

Hermione let out a soft "Meeep!", trying to wriggle away from the older woman's touch, but it was to no avail. Bellatrix's fingers closed around Hermione's nipples, and squeezed softly. Hermione jerked, a brief moment of surprise visible on her face and a little bit of panic now shone through her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked, barely audible.

"Ssssh, Sweetie. You've grown up quite well, I must say. What size do you have? B, isn't it? And very firm, too. I must say, they are very attractive."

Bellatrix' voice was filled with lust, and her eyes glazed over. After a moment she pulled herself out of it.

"Such a pity I can't stay for longer at the moment."

Her words seemed to contain true disappointment and Bellatrix withdrew, slowly, looking at Hermione's breasts hungrily. Harry tried to speak a curse, to attack Lestrange, but the _Muffliato _charm was still preventing him from speaking, or indeed, making any sound at all. Bellatrix turned around, now looking at Harry. She leaned forward, just like she had done when she had spoken to Hermione.

"You know, Harry, for a boy you are good-looking. Ever since our _encounter_ in the Ministry I've wondered what you would look like if you were a girl. Haven't you thought about that? Our Potions Master was only too happy to work on such an interesting project. You're lucky, you know. Isn't it every boy's dream to get free peeks at a girl's body?"

Bellatrix whispered, an insane glint in her eyes. She turned, and right before she headed through the door, she extinguished the torches on the wall, leaving the cell in total darkness.

Harry didn't know how much time passed; the darkness in the cell didn't give him any clues.  
Fear and worries bounced through his mind, leading their own life, giving him cruel, dark visions, blended together with the darkness of the cell. From time to time someone would walk past the cell, he could hear their footsteps, but no-one entered. Sometimes shouts could be heard, and people running past the door, and occasionally the sound of a door slamming shut. The growling of his stomach made him realise he had to have been in there for at least 6 hours. Just as Harry was about to doze off, despite his uncomfortable position dangling on the wall, Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke up. Harry's head shot up, seeing Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange standing in the doorway.

"Just check on them, nothing else. Hewants to be sure they have no chance of escape, so make _sure _theycan't."

Malfoy stepped inside, drawing his wand. He made sure the holding chain was locked in place, and then pulled on a few of the others to check that none of them would come loose. Lestrange did the same by Hermione. They both stepped back and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Now what?" Rodolphus asked rather stupidly. Lucius closed his eyes and sighed, trying very hard to be patient with this clearly incompetent Death Eater.

"Now, Rodolphus, we let her do the rest of the work. Make sure to leave that potion here for her. Apparently the Dark Lord wants her and only her to torture them." He said this with a little bitterness in his voice, obviously marred at being left out of the loop. Rodolphus reached inside his robes, and, after a few moments, pulled a vial out, which he left on the table top.

"Did he mention this to you?" Rodolphus asked as they walked back to the door.

"Yes, he informed me of this in a private meeting. We kidnap Potter and the Mudblood, we let the Dark Lord's plan work out and then we leave them at the entrance to St Mungo's where they'll spend the rest of their lives with the Longbottoms."

He turned his head around and looked at Hermione when he said this, the hatred clearly visible in those steely grey eyes. After a few moments, he turned around and left the chamber, Rodolphus Lestrange following him.

Harry closed his eyes and finally gave in to his exhaustion, falling asleep almost instantly. His last thoughts were a vision of Hermione, standing in the sun, smiling happily.

Harry stirred from his deep sleep when he heard the faint sound of a door creaking; he blinked a few times as his mind slowly cleared, he was still feeling a little groggy, and he was having trouble focusing.

"I see you have woken up." Harry's head snapped up when he recognized the voice, that voice that plagued his nightmare's since his fifth year, that sickening cackle that filled his head as he watched his godfather fall through the veil over and over again. That sickenly sweet voice, speaking to Hermione as her hands wandered on top of Hermione's breasts.

Harry clenched his jaw as he looked into those dark lifeless eyes again; his wrists were starting to hurt from struggling against the chains so much, but all his focus was on the witch before him. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the doorway once again, smiling back at him.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, he watched her as she slowly made her way over to the table and put something down on it. It looked like a coil of thin black rope, but he couldn't tell, the only light came from the single torch attached to the wall next to the door. She turned around and approached him; she looked him up and down, as if sizing him up for something. Harry wanted to curse her, but he was too angry to speak, he just wanted to rip free from the chains, grab his wand and send every painful spell he knew at her. There was a faint smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you today?"

Harry growled, not willing to reply. Bellatrix pouted, clearly unhappy with the rejection. However, her face quickly returned to her angry expression, and she turned around with quick, agitated movements. Picking up the vial Rodolphus had left earlier, she inspected its contents. A dark red liquid sloshed around in the vial, about 12 oz, and it was very clearly a potion of some kind. Neither Harry nor Hermione recognized it, but Hermione remembered Bellatrix saying something about a newly developed potion she was planning to test on Harry. Fear started to spread throughout her body, her face paled and she worriedly looked at Harry.  
Harry however, couldn't remember the potion Bellatrix spoke about, but he could clearly see the vial Bellatrix was holding.

"Now Harry, just be a dear and drink." Bellatrix lifted the vial, placing it on Harry's lips. At the same time, she gently but strongly pulled Harry's jaw down, forcing him to drink.

A.N : Not entirely happy with how this came out….  
Please leave me your thoughts!


End file.
